


Situation Number Four

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situation number four / the one that left you wanting more / it tantalized you with its bait ~ Jack Johnson, Situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Number Four

As Julia's lips slid across hers, Eden shrank back, shaking her head. "You've been drinking."

"Only enough to have the courage to do this," Julia murmured, moving a hand to the back of Eden's head, tangling in the thick strands as she brought their lips together a second time.

Eden tried resisting again, briefly, before surrendering whole-heartedly, her hands coming up to Julia's hips, pulling the other woman closer and parting her lips, tongue tracing the seam of Julia's mouth.

Julia moaned, meeting Eden's tongue and backing the younger woman to the couch. They sank down somewhat awkwardly, neither willing to sacrifice the kiss for a touch more gracefulness.

"Jules," Eden mumbled into the other woman's mouth, half-breaking away to gasp a breath, then immediately claiming Julia's lips again, nails raking up her back.

Letting out a low groan, Julia ground her hips against Eden's, fingers fumbling for the hem of the t-shirt the darker woman wore, yanking it up roughly and claiming the exposed flesh with eager fingertips, then even more enthusiastic lips.

Eden arched, gasping as Julia's lips and tongue trailed across her stomach, kissing around her bellybutton then up to trace the barely visible lines of her ribs. She wasn't entirely sure how, but her shirt and bra disappeared, and suddenly Julia's lips were on one nipple, sucking it into the wet heat of her mouth, and Eden cried out, nails digging into the other woman's upper back.

"Eden," Julia murmured as she switched sides, the hand not keeping her from squishing the other woman moving up to attend to the abandoned nipple.

Moaning in response, Eden blinked her eyes open briefly before letting them slip shut again, heat and electricity tracing through her veins. Her fingers curled, tugging Julia's own shirt up until she was touching skin, the other woman's bra strap quickly unclasped, leaving the smooth expanse of her back open to Eden's wandering hands.

Julia reluctantly pulled away for a moment to shed her shirt and bra, then leaned over Eden again, sliding against her, making them gasp in unison at the sensation. One of Eden's feet moved up the couch, and Julia pressed her hips back, biting her lip and moaning at the pressure against her center. "Jesus, Eden..."

Watching the older woman with darkening eyes, Eden took one of Julia's hands, guiding it down to the waistband of her casual cotton pants. Looking straight into the other woman's eyes, Eden said, "Fuck me," her voice low.

Shivering at the tone, Julia curled her fingers into the fabric, then abruptly stood, taking Eden's arm and pulling her up as well. She didn't let Eden get used to the sudden change before she walked the younger woman backwards to the nearest wall and shoved the pants and simple cotton panties down, one hand slipping between Eden's thighs, cupping her sex and parting her with two fingers, hissing at the wetness that greeted her touch.

"Oh my God," Eden moaned, inhaling sharply and pressing into Julia's hand. "Jules, please..."

Obliging, not in the mood to wait, Julia slid her fingers into the other woman, watching where her hand cupped smooth skin and closely cropped hair. She looked back up, slowly, taking in every inch of Eden's body, finally arriving at the heavy-lidded eyes that were watching her. "Fuck, Eden, you're gorgeous."

Eden didn't reply, but shifted her hips again, and Julia felt her fingers slide out slightly before being pressed back into the heat that surrounded them. She took the hint and began to thrust slowly, watching Eden's eyes slip shut again, stomach undulating as her hips matched Julia's movements.

"Jules... Julia... God," Eden moaned, one hand moving around Julia's waist, fingers curling against the small of her back, the other sliding against the wall.

Julia sped up slightly, turning her hand a little to grind the base of her palm against Eden's clit. The younger woman cried out again, and Julia allowed herself a surge of delight. _She_ could bring Eden to make that sound, that verbal explosion of pleasure.

Moving more firmly against Julia, Eden arched and undulated, her breath coming in slight, halting pants.

Leaning forward to nuzzle Eden's ear, trailing her lips down the smooth line of the younger woman's neck, across her collarbone and back, ending her journey at Eden's lips, Julia murmured Eden's name again and curled her fingers, grinding against Eden's clit harder and pulling her head back again to watch.

Eden's breath caught and her eyes fluttered for a moment before she stiffened and shuddered, crying half of Julia's name before coherence left her, sweeping away the rest of the syllables.

Julia moaned quietly, her hand stilling, tightly gripped by Eden's body.

"Julia," Eden sighed as she came down, blinking her eyes open and looking at the other woman.

Letting a small half-smile curve her lips, Julia kissed Eden again as she slowly removed her hand, immediately missing Eden's heat and making a mental note to return as soon as possible.

Eden returned the kiss, moaning, and pushed away from the wall, leading Julia to the other woman's bedroom while they kissed.

The rest of Julia's clothes soon found their way to the floor. The blankets were shoved back, and over the course of two hours, slowly slipped to the floor, only to be pulled back, over the sweaty, exhausted forms of the two women, once the breathless cries and low moans had died down to quiet murmurings.

Inevitably, morning would come, and they would be forced to talk about what had happened, and why, and what it meant. But until then, they curled into each other in sleep, content in each other's presence.


End file.
